Spook's silent Hill
by Vincent victor crowley
Summary: Tom and Alice must fight for there lives in the damned town of silent hill. Alice has gone missing and Tom has to face his past. There the key to saving the county from the old god of the Town.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
><em>Where getting invaded by the otherworld, A place of somebody's nightmarish delusion come to life…<br>harry Mason, silent hill  
><em>  
>Chapter one; in my restless dreams<p>

I woke with a shutter when I heard a crash and a bang in Alice's room. I ran towards her room and flung open the door. Alice's bed was slept in but no Alice. But her window was opened. And I spotted her pointy shoes heading the direction of the western Garden where I and my master had most of our lessons. I ran and ran until my throat was hot with exertion from the run. I looked down trying to find any tracts or foot prints of Alice. Then I prevailed I found Alice's footprint going the direction of the waterfall.

I ran out of the house my feet pounding the flags enough to wake the dead. I felt sure that the spook would hear

I ran towards the huge waterfall. And Alice was on top of the crag of the waterfall. And I was one crag down. Alice! I cried out.  
>She looked dazed and her eye's kept opening and closing.<br>And she was mumbling something under her breath.

Then I felt shards of cold going through my spine. Then I looked down toward the river below but I didn't see a river. There was no water. There was a fiery Pit full of blood and rust and grinding gears Along with amass assortment of adhumans and monsters that wasn't even in the spook's bestiary.

Then I felt another distinct chill one that told me that I was in the presence of an Old God.

I looked further in the pit.

Only to see a grostque Face of a woman her head was large and she had coarse black hair. Her body mocked the size of that of the Preistown cathedral and also her body was nothing more than skin and bones . And her smile was even more sinister then that of Bony Lizzie.

I quickly got up the crag that Alice was on. Then she spread out her arms and looked as if she was about to cast herself off.

No! I screamed running full pelt towards her and thankfully I grabbed her.

Alice and I was rolling on the ground in agony.

Alice you have to wake up, I pleaded.

Then Alice opened her eyes. A look of bewilderment and fear was in them.

She hugged me tightly. Tom, she sobbed I had the dream again I did.

It's… It's Silent hill again. Don't know why I keep having the same dream either. I feel the fear radiating from her.

The spook came up from behind me. With Alice still lying on the ground. Then the spook spoke up, had the dream again girl.

Alice nodded.

The daft thing about it there is no place in the county by the name of Silent hill. Are you sure you didn't make it up? Said the spook musing.

I did not make it up occurred a few nights ago. Said Alice shakily

there was no place in the county by the name of the Silent hill I remember every map in the spook's library but no name of this Silent hill came up.

Then I told the spook about the fiery pit and The Old God that I've seen.  
>Hmm curious I don't think such a creature even exists in our own time. Maybe it's a new creature of the dark? Said the spook thoughtfully. We best be getting back to the house said the spook finally.<p>

The spook said talked to him later on tomorrow.

I went over to Alice who was still scared from all that has happen.

Sorry I put a scare in you Tom, Alice said solemnly.

Can't seem to get that place out of mind

You want to talk about it? I asked.

Alice gripped my hand tightly. "yes you deserve to know". 


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
>Chapter two: sometimes you take a walk then you dream about a place…<p>

It was near morning. Alice told me to come to the bench in the eastern Garden where I had most of my lessons. After I was done with the spook's Latin practice of course. I was reciting verbs and nouns until my master rose up and put a hand up.  
>You can't seem too concentrated, said the spook wearily.<br>After a while I had to tell him my concerns.  
>I am just worried about Alice that all, She had the same dream about five times, I said concern.<br>The spook looked thoughtfully. Well lad what you told me last night she seems to have a connection With the Old God that you found in the pit of fire.  
>I was puzzled. I don't think Alice would have anything to do with that thing. I said trying to think it over<br>Well lad get you gone.  
>It seems you have to talk to the girl and figure out what's going on. I am going to the library and seeing if there is anything that can tell us what this old god is.<br>It was a beautiful day, the birds where chirping everything appeared docile and peaceful.  
>I have seen Alice sitting on the bench. It looked like she was fixated by the fells and mountains of the county.<br>I sat down on the wooden bench it took a long time before she spoke. Her hand found its way into mine. It almost felt her hand my hand were made for each other. She was the only person in this whole world I truly cared about. She had been by my side since my mam and dad passed away.

Tom she began sometimes you go for a walk and you dream about a place. I wish how I could undreamed such a horrible place. Alice took a deep breath and begun her tale.  
>In my dreams I reach the outskirts of Silent hill The town looked it has been abandon for ages. But it looks modern somehow. There are metal carriages and building weirdly made.<p>

in my dreams I am walking to the first few building of the town. Then a siren blares in the distance.  
>The town is of fog mostly but when that dreaded sound is heard everything around me starts to deform blood starts to invade and metal shards begin to sprout up from the ground.<p>

Then a figure appears the creature has two big arms with blades concealed within them its face has no eyes it looked like a fleshy dinner plate face. Can't say I wasn't scared that would be a lie. I ran and ran in the dream with no hope of escaping. Then I would come to a bottom less pit where the road used to be.  
>I had two choices to face a violent death or to drop into a pit that was deep where I knew that the pain would end instantly when I hit the ground.<p>

but you shocked me out of my dream. Before you let me cast myself off the falls. All ways be grateful for that. She said giving my hand an affectionate squeeze.

We sat on the bench for what seemed like ages and watched the sun fall. The leaves were all ready starting to change into reds and yellows which meant that autumn wasn't too far away. Alice must have slept on my shoulder because I could hear the sighing of her breath. It was the first time in a while since Alice got peaceful sleep. I would ask the spook if I could sleep in Alice's room so she could get a good night sleep but I didn't. All I needed was a lecture about Alice being too much of a distraction and I knew the spook wouldn't approve of me staying in Alice's room.

Alice I woke her up gently, it's time to go back. Alice nodded and stretched. We walked to house until I felt a very intense cold and I knew something was extremely wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
><em>"To find the one you love most you must face the darkness of hell"<br>christabella, silent hill the movie  
><em>  
>Chapter three: Welcome to silent hill<p>

I felt shards of cold. I could even see Alice's breath. This seems to be the power of a rogue ley line.  
>The spook told me that the power was unpredictable and many people from the county have disappeared and never seen again because of it. I looked around the scenery started to blend with ground. Alice gave a me worried look I don't like this Tom. I don't like it eith… I couldn't finish my sentence before everything then everything went black. Not before I heard Alice scream in dismay.<p>

I woke to a throbbing headache. My vision was still fuzzy. Then in moments my vision became clear, I looked all around me all I could see was fog and mist around me everything around me looked so unfamiliar I wasn't even in the county anymore the mountains were strange they weren't even in the direction I was used to. I didn't even think I was in my own time. "Alice!" I cried out. I could hear the echo's around me reverberating off the sheer cliff on my left side and the far off mountains. I walked for a few miles then I came to a battered and beaten green sign that said "welcome to silent hill". I should have known by the fog and the atmosphere of the town that I was told by Alice. I coil the silver chain around my wrist I know this place was dangerous by the dreams Alice also told me. I became desperate to find Alice it was my main task. Then two miles I finally came to the outskirts of the town. All the building and even the road was constructed of materials that I didn't recognize. As I walked I came to a street called Nathen Ave. I walked for a few paces then I seen a figure bound out of ally's. Alice! I yelled without thinking. And I gave the chase. I went through the allies and went past a street called Katz Street I was still running at full pelt. Then I heard a wailing sound it seemed to be coming from something huge. Then the sky became to darken from a dreary grey to something black as sackcloth. Then everything went black I couldn't see the hand in front of my face. I lighted my tinderbox looked about me and everything stared to rot or deteriorate from the reality of the fog It started to turn to blood and rust. The walls looked to be flesh other than actual wall. The sour smell of blood assailed my nostrils. I had my silver chain coiled around my wrist I could feel the cold piercing my spine.  
>I carefully walked because the ground even transformed instead of it being solid now it was iron. Then I looked beyond the iron flags I could see the core of the earth. Many fences lined the area. I walked only a few paces until I came to one of the fences I seen a figure then I realized it was a girl but it wasn't Alice. The girl had silver buttons and a blue dress and a sad almost depressed expression on her face she had long black hair.<br>I took a step towards her and she bolted. I gave the chase.  
>"Wait maybe you can help me", I yelled. My voice becoming rasp. I couldn't even imagine what Alice was going through. Then I seen something I really wished I have not seen it would haunt my dreams for as long as I lived. There was a body hung upside down drain of blood on a fence. Its eyes only showed its whites and they were rolling in spasm.<br>I backed away horrified by the spectacle. Then I heard a scraping sound like metal on metal. Then I was confronted with something out of a nightmare there was a big burly man with a blood soak tunic. He had many deep scratches. The men mock the size of anybody that I was confronted with. He adores a metal rusted pyramid head dress. And he wielded a blade that was half its size of him. I tried to run but I was frozen like a rabbit to stoat. I couldn't move it was like I was under some sort of spell. Then the man picked me up by my neck I tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. He hoisted up the blade towards my chest, and then the blade struck home there was a gore of blood. The pain was great then he pulled out the blade. I could feel the pain radiating from my body. But the pain was not compare to the pain I felt in my heart. I would never see Alice again we would never talk again and we would not walk the fells. I could never tell her how I really felt about her. My time with the spook had come to an end and so had my time with Alice. Then I fell into dark. My last thought was me and Alice in chipenden and looking over the fells …. 


	4. Chapter four

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em> 

"_Only the dark one opens and closes the door to silent hill"  
>Dahlia Gillespie, silent hill movie <em>

Chapter four; second chance

I woke with a scare I checked myself and everything around me I was on a bench. I check my body but found no scars or marks on me my clothing weren't torn or tattered. Was I waking or dreaming? If I was dreaming then it was the most terrible nightmare I ever had. It looked like I was in a tavern I looked on the coaster where drinks are usually put on the table it read "Needly Bar. There were tables and chairs and a bar to the far corner.  
>"I thought you would never wake up", said a kind voice in a corner of the tavern. The person came out of the shadows of the tavern. It was a teenager of about eighteen she had short choppy hair of blond and she looked a little like an older version of Alice. She also worn weird garb. She wore a bright orange shirt that had "dream" on it. She also worn jeans "How do you feel?" she asked concerned.<br>"I think I am okay".  
>Good said the girl, can you walk?<br>Yes…but barely  
>then the girl got up close to my face. I could feel her breath on my face<br>A few cuts and a little bit of scratches, muttered the girl.  
>Then she step back and looked at me from head to toe. "You're not from around here are you?"Said the girl curiously. "I guess not", I said.<br>Well the names Heather, Heather Mason, she said warmly.  
>"Tom ward", I said politely.<br>Well I guess you're not from around because I think your style died out in the early 1500's. Heather said in a friendly sarcastic way. You're not from this time are you?  
>"No, is that why everything is so different "?<br>I guess, said heather.  
>So tell me what happened how did you get here?<br>Me and my friend Alice was walking in we walked into a rogue Ley line and ended up here. Now I have to find my friend and get back to our time.  
>Alice seems a little bit more than a friend. Heather said musingly<br>I...err...Um, I blushed I didn't know how Alice felt about me. But my only focus was to find her.  
>What's a Ley Line? Asked heather.<br>A Ley Line is a magical line of power in the earth it an old road where Boggards use it was originally road used by the old people who lived in the county.  
>Boggards eh. Read about them in an English Occult book said they went extinct a long time ago. Said Heather .<br>That also scared me about boggards being extinct. I couldn't believe how much time has passed there was new technology and clothing. It show how time passed.  
>I went towards the door. I wasn't going to dawdle while Alice was here<br>Wait where are you going, said heather sternly.  
>Alice is somewhere in this town and I need to find her.<br>Well, I am coming with you.  
>Why? , I think I can find her well on my own I protested.<br>This place is plagued with mysterious and weird thing we need to stick together, said heather finally.  
>Okay I didn't see any way out of it appears that heather was going with me whether I like or not and I hadn't any choice this town was as dangerous and threating. Compare to silent hill this made pendle look like the friendliest town on earth. I open the mahogany door of the tavern and was welcomed by fog and new dangers in that same fog.<p> 


	5. Chapter five

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>

_I guess I really don't care if it's dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way._  
><em>James Sunderland ; Silent hill 2<br>_

Chapter five

We walked for ages, passing by torn down buildings and foggy alleyways. Heather occasionally looked at her map and muttered to herself. The fog was dense I could only see a few paces in front of me. Then I heard footsteps running behind me. I turn to see heather confronted with a girl no older than eight or ten. It was the same girl I met in the alley she had black ebony hair and bright green emerald eyes And she wore a blue dress with silver buttons as I remember. They both where talking but no voice came out of neither of their mouths. Heather and the girl stared at each other for a long time. Then she vanished.

Alessa might know where Alice is, Heather began. Then I and heather ran for a while then we came to a steady jog. Finally we came into a steady walking pace.

I had to ask Heather a question.  
>Who is Alessa? I asked not knowing the awaiting answer will be to my question.<p>

Heather looked too be trapped in thought and her eyes looked bewildered as if I asked the most complicated Question in the world. Then she looked at me as if to put the answer in the correct words.  
>Alessa is me but she is not me. She is my past selve.<br>Alessa is my passed even though she is not my past.  
>I gave her a puzzled look.<br>She smirked.  
>Yeah reincarnation is really confusing eh. Said Heather chuckling.<p>

So why did you come here? I finally asked

Heather gave me a hard stare. I felt a little in danger. Then her eyes soften I'll tell you. While we walked she explained how there was an old religion in the town before the first people came. But instead of the pilgrims giving their religion of Christianity to the natives, the pilgrims embraced the religion of the natives and they called themselves the "the Order". The belief system of the order is that pain and suffering is a way to get to God, And to build a new paradise. The God was a blood soaked demon known as sameal. I felt deep down a growing sickness Heather explained. It started when I defeated Sameal the first time but it was small hardly noticeable. Then a few months after it started to grow. It was a warning that told me something was going to happen. Then Alessa came to me in a dream and told me that sameal was growing in power and Alessa was going to do a summoning ritual. To bring forth two heroes of time. One would be the great slayer of the fiend in old times. And the other would be the wielder of the dark and light.

I guess she did summon them I hope you guys have what it takes to destroy this demon once and for all,  
>Said Heather finally.<p>

We came to a cross roads on Nathan avenue. Then heather turned to me. Alessa said that Alice is in a Hospital. Well there are two in this town. I was starting to grow more scared I didn't like were this was going.

I'll go to the one in the old district of silent hill while you go check out the one down the road from here, said heather. The hospital is called brookhaven.  
>It's the only way said Heather sympathically. I was hoping that I would find Alice in Brookhaven. There were many monsters on my way to brookhaven. One jumped on the streets it had four legs the legs were where they were supposed to be while the other two legs were where the torso should be. It was clad in tight skin. I stabbed at it with my rowan staff. Then it was finally dead. I shuttered at the horror of what I was about to face when I reached brookhaven.<p>

I walked a few paces until I came to brookhaven , It was a daunting building in the fog. The building was mostly gray and it looked like it had not seen a good lick of paint in quite some time. The windows appeared that somebody could be easily spying on you which gave off an unsettling feel. But if Alice was in there I had to be quick to find her. Then I gripped the knob of the door and opened. 


	6. Chapter six

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
>Chapter Six: The depths of Darkness<p>

_"They've come to witness the Beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind."  
>-Claudia Wolfe  silent hill 3_

I walked into the building it kind of looked like the outside. I was welcomed by a musty smell that assailed my nostrils. There were stretchers everywhere and an odd wheelchair or two. The tiles were falling off the wall and It looked like the hospital was in a state of disrepair. I walked until I was met with a reception were I took the map on the counter. There was a small note on one of the room s on the map. "_room m-5, It me your mam I waiting for you."_ I was filled with a brief moment of joy.

Then I heard a yell come from one of the nearest rooms. I ran through a door called reception. And seen a man in a green Jacket on the floor with one of those grotesque dogs on him. It appeared he was losing the battle fast. I quickly pressed the recesses of my staff until it shown the blade. Then I plunge down and killed it. The man stood up and shook the dirt from himself.  
>Thanks, he replied weakly.<br>Are you okay? , I asked concerned.  
>Yeah I am fine..<br>The man looked like he had all the troubles in the world etched on his face. He had brown hair that sort of reminded me of dirt a little. But his eyes where the saddest it looked like he didn't see joy in life.  
>Oh where is my manner he said sheepishly.<br>The names James, James Sunderland.  
>Good to meet you James, my Names Tom. I said politely<br>So what are you doing here? Said James  
>I am looking for somebody hopefully you seen her. Her names Alice she is about my age, she has black hair and brown and wears a white dress with pointy shoes.<p>

James shook his head, Sorry I have been through this building up and down and haven't seen your friend I would have known. Maybe you should talk to the lady on the third floor.

Mam I though automatically. I was about to walk off until I notice James following me. I think it's a good idea for us to stick together, James said with seriousness.  
>There are many thing in this hospital thing I bear not to remember, To see you run off would be a bad move on my part, James said finally.<p>

I didn't like being treated like a child but I didn't have a choice. I showed James the map and he knew where the room was.  
>Follow me James commanded. Then he pulled out a gun similar to heather's we walked for sometime in the hospital only the damp walls to keep us company. Then we stop at two silver doors Then the doors open I didn't know how nor did I care my focus was getting to Mam so she could help me find Alice. Me and james were in a small room then james pressed a button. I could feel a sensation of going upwards.<br>we were on another floor somehow the room made us go up levels. We walked away from the small room and the silver doors with me following at James heels. We came to two big double door. I tried to open it but it didn't wield. James took out a piece of wire and started to pick the lock. After a few moments the lock yielded. And the door was opened,

The hallway was dank like the rest of the building. We were met by a person at the end of the hallway for a brief moment I thought it was mam but my hopes were dashed. The lady had no facial features just amass of twisting flesh that obscured her face. She looked by a nurse by the Garb she wore. She ran at us with a silver syringe. James pointed the gun and let three rounds out. Each shoot found its target. The shoots made a gore of blood in the hall. I looked away and held the contains of my stomach.

It took us a few paces to find room m-5 Then I opened the door mam was not in the room I felt disappointed then I made a realization that I was mistaken there was a strange devise on the table. All the beds were moved on purpose.  
>A Projector? James muttered.<br>James looked at the devise on the table then I heard a click noise then the projector came to life.  
>I heard a voice come out of the projector it was a voice I recognized it was Jack my older brother the one who owned the farm after my dad passed away.<p>

It sounded grainy but I could still understand it.

Where Tom? He should be here! Does he not care he's missing his own Father's funeral!  
>You need to calm down said Ellie. He probably got the letter late or getting here don't judge him harshly said Ellie finally.<p>

I sat in the room for a while. Looking at the ground. Then James came over and lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

Are you okay? James asked concerned in his voice. I was choked up with emotion I couldn't believe it. It was actually Jack. It was the time he was upset when I missed dad's funeral. while I was in anglezarke with the spook to deal with golgoth and Morgan.

My head was in my hands. I was hurt and in disbelief.  
>I found this on the projector, James said solemnly.<p>

it was a letter it seemed it was only just put on the projector. I did recognize Mam handwriting.  
>James stepped away to give me privacy.<p>

I tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Tom,  
>worthless, nothing ,wish you were never born.<br>the person you know is long gone. I have turned to the dark now._

_It's time to face me and become a man._

Emotions were running through me mostly pain and hurt by the way mam was talking to me like this. Why would mam say all this? It hurt way too much. But I read on…

_and you went to the wrong hospital Alice was at Alchemilla the hospital Heather went to.  
>You failed her and didn't follow your instincts. And James the person your with is a murderer<br>I think I taught you well to choose your friends wisely.  
>He killed his wife.<br>Meet me in the hospital's lower basement._

The last was written in blood

**I will be waiting…**

I looked at James he looked far from being a killer. Then a pang of guilt hit me. It really did feel like I failed Alice. Why didn't I go to alchemilla? Hopefully Heather met up with Alice.

I handed James the letter. It had a lot to do with him and I needed answers. James read through the letter his stony gaze scanning the letter. There was a mixture of sadness and despair. James looked up and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he finally explained.. 

The part about me killing my wife is true. But I did it for the best and it was her wish. She was slowly dying of cancer and was in pain constantly. There was no cure for it. I wish I could bring her back but I can't. She asked my one day to take away the pain. I did it away. I did this for the best because I couldn't stand to see her in constant pain.

Me and James stood in silence in the room. I was mixed with so many things inside my head. I had to find mam .

I needed to talk to mam…

**Author's note; Sorry this took long I had projects building up and couldn't find time to contribute to the layout of the story. I fixed some points of grammar. The darkness of silent hill is still growing becoming an infection. I do hope Alice see's it through. This town is an every blooming darkness. There still many nightmares to come…. ** _  
><em> 


	7. Chapter seven

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
>Chapter seven: lost and damned<p>

_"The only thing you'll get from me is a gruesome death!"  
>-Leonard Wolfe; silent hill 3<em>

we walked towards the elevator James mentioned but it was not working. Then James took both of his hands and opened the two metal doors. James looked up to see that the cord that made the elevator go up and down was deliberately cut. And it was out of use.

I and James walked the musty halls. It felt like mere minutes when we came to a dark part of the hospital I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Then I heard a distinct click from behind me. James a light was coming from a small box on his chest. It completely flooded the whole hallway. It was new technology that wasn't from my time. I wondered if I would ever see the fells around chipenden again. James looked at the map then we led way to a staircase that appeared to use for services to the hospital.

He quickly opened the door with one of the keys that he had at hand. The staircase leading down had a decaying smell mixed with a sour and sweet like a corpse that was slowly wasting away. We came to the basements lower floor. I heard a creaking sound I looked further down the hallway of the basement to see a wheelchair on its side. There was a blood trail leading away from the wheel chair that went down hall me and James followed it until we reached the elevator. The floor around the elevator had a blood splattered about it. There was a vertical opening in the elevator there were red handprints. James peek in I seen his face it was disgust mixed in with nausea. I wanted to peek in but a part of me was quite fearful of what was on the other side.

We went into one of the door nearest to the elevator. There was a small book shelf with red handprints on it also I wondered if it had anything to do the elevator. James pushed the shelf and it revealed a ladder going into the darkness. I lead the way with James following closely at my heels. I went into the dank and musty room it was elongated with a solitary door at the end of the hall. There were small holes in the hall it was big enough to fit a man inside it. We slowly walked being cautious and wary for me and James didn't know what would come out of the holes. Then we came to the door there was something handwritten on it.

_this women hath be given the keys of paradise, praise be to Sameal and her Glory…_

I wonder what that meant It sounded like something from the bible. But I never heard of that passage before. Nevertheless Ignored it mam was my main focus. I felt a chill that told me that something from the dark was near. Then I heard a wailing sound It sounded like it was coming from a great big Giant. Then I realized it was the siren that I heard the first time I came here. Everything started to deform the paint started to flake from the walls and be replaced by blood the ground started to deteriorate into iron flags. It looked like a nightmare again.

I hate it when silent hill does this, James muttered.  
>I went in with James following closely. There were many stretcher but they were in vertical rows. To the back of the room there was a huge metal oven in the back. I didn't think it was for baking bread.<br>Then I heard in the far corner of the room slurping and cracking sound that unnerved me very deeply. It sounded like somebody was eating flesh.

I went to investigate. I seen somebody hunched over with a ring of blood around the person. The first thing I thought it was a malevolent witch. Then she sniffed then turned around to see me. I didn't notice at first but it took some time for it to register but it was mam. Her mouth and her cheeks were bathed in red. She wore a bright blue dress that was also in red. Then I saw what she was eating. She was eating a corpse from one of the stretchers. She had a young look to her a little. But she looked more animalistic.

Don't you want to give your mammy a hug, she rasped.

Then she smiled her teeth was stained in blood. 

I was mixed with emotion she looked every inch a malevolent witch. She took one step towards me. Then I took a step backwards. Then she glared at me. And her face became thunder.

Disrespectful runt, you dare disgrace me and your father?

I looked down tears threating to fall.

Then James came behind me. Don't listen to her she just a personification of dark the town made. She is not even real.

Lies, lies, mam bellowed.

Then she shouted to the sky, Sameal great God of the town lend me strength so I can give you praise Then mam's shadow started to laugh loud and long. Then a shadow came from behind her it was the pyramid head.

The pyramid head grabbed her roughly by the neck and hoisted her similar to what he did to me back in the first time I confronted him. Then with all his might he grabbed the back of her and ripped out the skin from her back. Then he vanished in a red dust.

Mam darkness started to transform. Her eyes were rolling in spasm. And her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Flesh like wings started to sprout from her back there were four in all they looked like black deamon wing. I knew she was a lamia. But a lamia wings never looked like that not even the ones in Malkin tower looked like it. All Mam's facial features were slowly disappearing. Now flesh covers the face it looked to be several layers of skin wrapped about the head.

Then mam's darkness took flight she swooped down and up like what an owl does to a rabbit while trying to hunt it. I tried to guard myself but the effort was slowly going away. I near struggle. How long could I keep protecting myself from this bombardment? Surely my strength would leave me and I would have to fend off for myself.

Then I heard two shots fired I turn to see James was taking no quarter against mam's darkness. She fell to the ground and flopped like a dead hunting duck would do.

Then I and James went towards mam's darkness. She looked normal besides her wings the flesh didn't cover her face anymore. Tom, tom, tom she kept saying it looked like mam in my heart. But my Master all ways told me to trust your instincts. I focused Mam cruelty burn within those eyes. This wasn't mam this was something else. Then I clicked the recesses of my staff until the blade shown.

Then I plunged the blade into Mam's darkness. She let out an eye piercing scream that seemed to radiate from the room. Then she fell silent.

Then the room started to go back to normal. The darkness fell away.  
>and we were back in the fog world. <p>


	8. Chapter eight

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em>  
>Chapter Eight: back on the streets blood, monsters and all<p>

_"murder is a sin you go to hell for murder"  
>-jp, silent hill downpour<em>

I was still shaking at what happened. I know deep down it wasn't mam but it still scared me. I knew it was my duty to defeat the dark. Then a figure appeared in the dank basement. It was Alessa.  
>She looked at me directly there was power with her green eyes like some ancient forbidden force. Then I heard a voice that of a small girl. Then it came quickly when the though pop in my head. It was Alessa that was talking to me within my mind.<p>

_Heather met Alice at alchemilla hospital, but they got separated by the darkness sameal created. Go to Nathan avenue to meet heather, James needs to come with you too.  
>I'll try looking for Alice.<br>_Alessa smiled pleasantly then vanished.

James had a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.  
>Who was that? He asked shocked by what he seen.<br>Her names Alessa she is a very good friend of heather.  
>Who heather?<p>

You'll know who she is when we meet her I said finally. We walked into the barren street it was still barren and lifeless. Me and James walked for ages. Then he asked a question that got a shock out of me.  
>Do you love her? Alice I mean said James musingly.<p>

I looked at the ground then I looked up at the sky and ground with the fog laden allies and byways. I do, more than anything. Me and Alice has been through so much together. And she is the only friend I ever had when I started my apprenticeship.

Well said James, after were done with this town I want you to spend as much time with her as you possibly can with her. James said sternly.

Sometimes my master won't allow it, I said sullenly

don't let time slip away from you Tom.

After a while we walked in silence. It did take some time for us to get to Nathan Avenue. Then we came to the street. We waited for heather for quite some time.  
>Then we seen somebody running the silhouette became more and more define. It was heather she looked as if she was in a panic.<p>

Tom, she rasped. I found Alice but we got separated in the otherworld. I explained more but we have to g-  
>Heather's sentence been cut off. I looked in the distance and seen an array of monsters, James eyes widen.<br>I've seen then in a pack before, said James. There had to be thousands of them. The monsters and adhumans came in full pelt. And the fight was on James warily pulled his gun and heather pulled out her gun nervously and shakily pointed it towards the monsters. I clicked the recesses of my staff until the blade shown.  
>I managed to kill only three monsters. My salt and iron was near depleted. Shots rang out from both Heather and James they killed several monsters and blood there was on the ground to prove it.<br>I was near despair then Alessa materialized out of thin air and went towards Heather. Alessa whispered something to Heather. Heather nodded like she was given an order. 

Alessa Skipped playfully into the fray of monsters. And she started chanting it was far from old tongue that I was used to when witches did magic in the county. It sounded a little bit more ancient then old tongue. But it was Dark magic and I could feel it the cold wisping over me and the unnatural chill coming to my spine.

I could see her levitating when saying the incantation of the spell. Forked lighting flashed overhead.  
>Then at the end of the spell she let out a scream it had a mixture of a corpse fowl and a scream of agony. But the monsters went down in a massive gore of blood it was a massive ring of crimson with Alessa in the middle the ground that I walked upon was scorched as if the a fire had been unleashed and burnt the ground. Alessa was lying down on her back and her body was beginning to fade. The attack that she did seemed to have hindered her to the point of weakness. <p>

My…my…my darkness … I gave it all too… Alice, Alessa somber and weakly.  
>I was stunned it was the first time she actually talked without her talking within my mind.<br>Sameal will try anything to separate you and Alice. And when I go to the otherworld She'll know what I done and will get vengeance, with a rasp in her voice. 

Alessa smiled weakly and looked up at the sky.  
>You know it was a mistake summoning Alice and you here. I try to help only to fail.<br>I hoped that you would help me. But I am no more than a monster in this town. There are two places where Alice could probably be found one is the silent hill historical society and the other is lakeside amusement park.

Will you help me? Said Alessa finally.  
>I nodded, I will do everything in my power to stop the dark it my duty.<br>I hope you would say that, Alessa said with a smile. Then she vanished.

Heather pulled me ruffly by the hood of my cloak.  
>We have to go, now!<br>There was already enough monsters and adhumans to fill the county three times over. The spell Alessa performed destroyed some of the monsters but not all. We had to run.

We ran into a barren Tavern with Heather and James at my heels. Jamess leather green Jacket was torn to shreds. And Heather was general shaken by the ordeal. Her gun was even shaking in her hand. Even my experience as a spook was found useless with such an array of monsters. Heather looked outside timidly. It seemed all the monsters vanished. And to the far wall there were newspapers sticked to the wall. But there was something written in blood that sent a chill down my spine and my heart to my boots.

_if you want to see Alice so bad, why don't you just die because that will be the only way to see her._

Heather must have seen me looking at the message because she put a hand on my shoulder and whispered. Don't worry we will find her. 


	9. Chapter nine

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**__  
><em> 

Chapter nine: Silent hill tattered backstreets

_"hark-I am the crimson one that lies in mist of white"  
>-crimson ceremony, Silent hill 2<em>

we spent the night in the tavern I had a fitful night. James, heather and I moved in shifts to be sure any unwelcomed guests didn't intrude. I didn't sleep one wink many thoughts were whirling through my head. I was mostly worried for Alice and my Trade as a spook. Mr. Gregory would be looking for me by now. Wondering where I was. Maybe he though I ran away with Alice. I did think of running away from Alice after I was done with my apprenticeship and having a life with her and being a spook. I fell asleep with a heavy heart.

* * *  
>Later that morning it was foggy as usual. I told Heather about what Alessa told me about Alice being at two places the one being the silent hill historical society and finally the Lakeside amusement park. Well if Alice is at either of those locations then were going to have to find it said Heather.<p>

I know where the society is said James drowsy. But below the society building is the remains of the Toluca prison I went there a few years ago to look for my wife, said James somber.  
>Heather took out a portable mirror to check the scratches. Then the mirrors lighten up. It was Alice she was contacting us using a mirror.<br>Alice breathed on the mirror.  
><em>Breathe and write<em>

_where are you_? I wrote nervously.

_Don't know in a waiting room I am, _Alice reply.

There was uneasiness in her eyes.

I wrote quickly, _try to look for anything that might tell us were you're at?  
><em>Alice smiled then her image vanished.  
>It felt like ages for when her image appeared again. Then the mirror glimmered once more.<p>

_I am at the silent hill historical society._

I quickly grabbed the map from James until I found the place I was looking for. It appeared to be right at the lake. I bolted out of the tavern. Tom! I heard Heather cried out. I didn't care if James or Heather was following me I had to get to Alice at any cost. I ran passed adhumans and monsters some didn't notice me while others tried to attack me. It took minutes until I reached the historical society. The place was a building with a well-polished door of dark green. I tested the lock. It wouldn't give. It was a cast iron lock that sealed the door. I pounded on the door until my fists became red. Then I heard footsteps. Like was the _click-click_ of pointy shoes on floorboards.  
>Alice! I cried out.<br>Tom that you! I heard a familiar voice yell out from beyond the door. It was Alice.  
>I pulled out my key that was crafted by Andrew the spook's brother in anglezarke. I inserted the key into the lock but it didn't yield. Then I heard footsteps from behind me.<br>Couldn't wait could you said James with a withering look.  
>James pulled out a key. It was small and blue kinda of weird for such a door. Then the door opened. The inside of the historical society had a moldy book smell. There were pictures from the town's history. And there were glass cases a few were broken and some were not.<br>Then huddle in the far corner was Alice. She got up and ran towards me. And we hugged it felt too long. Then she gripped my hand affectionately.  
>I missed you so, Alice was on the verge of tears. Then she calmed herself.<br>Been everywhere in this town I had.  
>I met Heather in alchemila. She saved my life she did be dead if it wasn't for her, said Alice<br>your welcome said Heather with a friendly chuckle.  
>What happen? I asked.<br>Got attacked by monster. The thing had a fleshy sack over its head and a butcher's smock. It even had knives coming out the wrist, Alice said apprehension. Then I seen my mother bony Lizzie. Alice had a distasteful look on her face. I bested her on the roof of the alchemila. The town transformed into something a little bit more evil then a malevolent witch. Just glad to be with you again, said Alice finally.

Me, Alice, James and Heather spent the night in the historical society building. James and Heather slept on the benches while Alice and I slept on the floor. Alice got up and tapped me lightly on the shoulder.  
>Found this on the side of the road. It was a leather journal with a circle and three smaller circles in it.<p>

Read all I need to know about the old God of the town and the people who worshipped it.  
>Alice handed me the journal. I leafed through it and found a title of a chapter that said holy God Sameal.<p>

_Many denouements had been found about our god. There are two lesser gods' losbel vith and xulibara. Our god was worshipped by the natives of this land. Many theologians speculate by how God uses her punishment and violence. They even tried to proof that she is actually the daughter of the devil. She has two main appearances.  
>I-holy Appearance; She has bright red hair which looks as red as fire. And has an ornate red dress.<em>

_II-Divine appearance; she has black ebony hair and a white dress. Many opposing people of our faith said that this represents a fallen angel which this mere speculation.  
>The lesser gods can be summoned into the portals into our world. But our main deity has to be summoned through the womb. The first to do this was more than 2000 years ago women when our town was first founded.<br>The first woman to do this was endowed with powers of reincarnation. Then the second to do this was St. Alessa twenty years ago when she attempted to birth God. But our God had fallen in the past due to when she went to build paradise for us she grew weak and faded away. But God was said one thing before she left. She vowed she would return…._

I was stunned Alessa was the second person to try to let Sameal into the world twenty years ago. But she was so young but somehow she still looks young.

If it's true that the old God is actually the daughter of the fiend. And she reached a God like status. It's going to be really hard to defeat, Alice said pitilessly.

I looked outside to see it was still dark. I looked over to Alice and she was fast asleep.

* * *  
>It was almost day break me and Alice walked around the society building. Then I seen a painting on the wall it was called "the mist of judgment Day".<p>

It was the man who gave mam's darkness power, and stabbed me almost killing me in the dream. The painting depicted him well in fact. He had the rusted pyramid head dress adorn on his head. He had the blood sprayed tunic and held a spear in one hand. He looked fearsome.

Then I heard _click-click_ of pointy shoes behind me finally Alice came up from behind me. Cruel piece of work ain't he? She said looking at the painting.

He is real, if you believe me, I said.

I do, said Alice  
>this place is more terrible then Pendle. Said Alice shaking her head. I wonder when we're going back to our time I said tiredly.<br>Then Alice found my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hopefully when we put an end to this Old God.

Then I felt a chill that told me something from the dark is close by. A portal opened up then Alessa appeared cradled in the arms of one of the monsters. Her black dress was tattered, her right arm was severely burned and her hair that was neat was now bedraggled and greasy.

You're alive! I thought those monsters killed you. I was shocked the last time I seen her the monsters appeared to have killed her.  
>Alessa shook her head; no don't you remember I told I was going to be forced into the otherworld. I was dragged to hell alright she said in a pleasant smile. Got beaten real badly by one of sameal's servants for disobedience. The monster that cradled her laid her gently on the chair.<p>

I was fearful because the monster that was with her. It had the same garb as the pyramid head but it had no helmet. Just amass of twisting flesh on its face. And it had a red ring that appeared to be a crank of some kind

Alessa must have seen the look in my eyes. Because she gave me a sly smile. Nothing to worry about Tom said Alessa. He like a big teddy bear she said with a smile. 

I wasn't sure about the monster. The creature looked every inch malevolent. If the spook was here he would of surely have destroyed it.

What is this? Asked Alice uneasily.  
>He is an old servant of Sameal, said alessa looking at the monster, but he had no favor in the Old God<br>His name is valtiel.

Then I felt a chill then the valtiel opened a portal to the otherworld then I seen a grinding gears and red for a brief second then it vanished.

So who is this Servant to the Old God who beat you? Asked Alice

His name is Morgan, A person you might know. She brought him back to life from the county. Sameal promised him power beyond power to serve her. And Morgan Gave Obeisance.

I remember Morgan well he was the one who tried to summon Golgoth in Anglezarke and plunge the county in a perpetual Ice age but he failed and he paid the price in the round loaf.

Tom , There is another problem said Alessa grim face. Sameal will try to separate you and Alice because you two hold her as a serious theat.

How do you know that? I asked

Because I can see bits and pieces of sameal's mind. One of her plans is too send Morgan after Alice and plunge her in the darkness of the otherworld.

Alice looked down hesitantly. I fear the otherworld Tom warps this reality it does.  
>Don't worried I said gripping Alice's hand tightly I won't let Morgan get a hold of you. I said with seriousness.<p>

Promise?, Said Alice her brown eyes bearing into mine.  
>I do.<p>

Oh I know one little important thing before I go. Sameal is at the chapel of the holy mother which is underneath the lakeside amusement park. Said Alessa smiling. Then she vanished.

Heather and James strolled into the room. I think Heather knew alessa was here. But James hadn't know anything that occered. He looked tired as if all the troubles in the world was on his shoulders.

We need to get to a place called lakeside amusement park.

How do you suppose we do that? Said heather with her eye brows frowning and a hint of aggravation.

I know away said james, It will be a lot shorter than going through the trouble then circuiting the lake to get to there. He led us to a locked door then he pulled out a key. And unlocked it, to the far wall of the room all of the glass cases were smashed everything appeared to be in discord. But there was a large hole in the wall which lead to a staircase jutting downwards into a dark abyss. This lead to our way to Toluca prison and into a small harbor said James finally, let go…

**This chapter took kind of long I hope the reading didn't take too much time. I had some spare time and let my imagination with silent hill run rampant. If you want to know the back stories to Heather mason and James Sunderland please go to your local Game store and ask for Silent hill 2 or silent hill 3 for Playstation 2. The next chapter is right around the corner hope you like it **


	10. Chapter Ten

_**This story is dedicated to everybody who had a part in creating this story. I currently have the whole story in a notebook. I like to thank my friends Jesse, Robert and Luciana. These people pushed me further in my writing then I ever dared. These characters are property of Joseph Delaney. Characters further in the story belong to konami's Team Silent which has brought Silent hill to life.**_

Chapter Ten: stairway to hell

_what do you want? What do you want from me?  
>-Murphy Pendleton<em>

We all started walking down the staircase leading down. It seemed to be that this staircase would lead to the bottom of the earth. James and Heather lit a light that was on their shirt and Jacket. "So James what bring to our great little town?"Asked heather.  
>"I don't actually know?" James looked lost in thought. I already knew the reason why he came here first. But I seriously doubted That Alice and heather knew why he came here the first time.<p>

"The first time I came here I was looking for my late wife". "She died a few years prior. She was killed by a disease. I was on the end of my rope until I got a letter from my wife", James continued. "I felt the sadness radiate from James and subconsciously gripped on to Alice's hand." I couldn't live on without Alice. 

"so how did you know your wife was here?" asked Alice.

James took out an old piece of paper and handed it to Alice. A picture fell out of it and I grabbed for it quickly and gave it to Alice. It wasn't a painting that I was used to. It was really detailed. She had a mixture of brown and blond hair. And she had worn a pink sweater with a flowery blouse. Alice read the letter carefully her eyes drifting from one end to another. Then Alice gave me the letter to read:

_In my restless dreams  
>I see that town, Silent hill.<br>_

_You promised me that you bring me back there someday but you never did.  
>Well, I am alone there now in our special place.<em>

_Waiting for you…_

"So did you ever did you ever find her?" Alice asked.

"Yes she revealed a sin that I did a long time ago. The disease made her in a vegetated state." I heard his voice cracked.

James decided to change the subject from Him to heather.

"So why did you come to silent hill?" asked James. 

Heather took a deep breath and focused.

"I have been to silent hill many times but I haven't"  
>"I knew too well why she came here" I thought deeply. <p>

"My past life was here but my mind and body wasn't. Alessa is basically my past.  
>Alessa had truly bad life in this town her mother made life hard for her. She hurt her beyond any hurt. Her own mother tried to sacrifice to Sameal so she could bring about paradise. Her mother tried to use a ritual called "resurrection by fire".<p>

It caused her hate people." But anger slowly fades Alessa founded in herself a personal duty to stop sameal from ever getting summoned.

"She tries to stop her from being summon because it could be bad for both of our times, she would not stop with destroying our time she'll go into the past in destroy you guys time as well"

"I didn't want to tell anybody this Alessa already foreseen that not all of us would survive, one of us will die" Heather said finally.

That really scared me It reminded me of Tibbs prophecy, but I didn't know if he meant Alice's death or another's.

Then we finally came to a iron door embossed with a weird symbol on it. It was red with a ring with three smaller circles.

Heather closed her eyes tightly at the look of the symbol, "err head getting swimmy."  
>we walked in quickly. Instead of the lobby of a prison it was one long vertical hallway. It was a dull blue with horizontal slits in the ceiling. There was a door to the far side of the hall. We walked a few paces then a then a set of bars fell behind us there was no way back to the entrance we came in through and there were numerous slits in the ceiling.<p>

"Don't like this Tom" Alice whisper nervously in my right ear.

Then we walked another few paces until another row of bars fell into place.

Everybody looked at each other we didn't like were this was going. We all broke into a sprint. With the systematic clanking sound following behind us.

Then we heard a sound it was wailing the siren. I felt cold. Behind us the otherworld was tearing the reality behind us apart.

Terror was etched on Alice's face. Then we saw something in the darkness of the otherworld. It was the pyramid head. 

"Alice, Tom, Heather Go! Bellowed James.

"We can't leave you here to face that thing," said Heather agitation

"I am not giving you an option," said James whispered in anger. "GO!".  
>and he pushed us then the bars fell out of the slits separating us from Him.<p>

We were helpless to James. The pyramid head walked up menacing towards James.

"I know you're the executer of the town, and I know the sin I committed, Your duty is punish me"  
>"Do It Now!" James yelled furiously<p>

Then a spear appeared in his hand then the pyramid head took the spear and plunged it in James. James shuttered and I watched in horror of what just happened then James gave a sigh then he fell like a stone. He was dead stone dead, Alessa was proven correct, Poor James had died.

Heather pulled me roughly by the elbow.

The pyramid head quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"We have to go now, "Heather Ordered  
>"the darkness is coming!" <p>

Heather, Alice and I spirited towards the door. Heather opened the door and walked out she held the door open then it was shut forcefully. Before the door shut Heather had a look of fear. The door was sealed shut. Me and Alice were trapped. Nothing but a yawning void of darkness on the opposite side of the hallway.

I took two steps towards Alice then I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot. I could feel dark magic being exerted.

Then a figure stepped out of the darkness, the person had the garb of a spook it was Morgan.

"Well,well" said Morgan with a rasp.

"How is Old Gregory's little apprentice?"

"You know I thought Golgoth was the only source of power, Oh but how I was so wrong "continued Morgan.

"You see when the ritual went wrong with Golgoth, and I was instantly sent to limbo I was trapped. Then God showed herself. God gave me power to break through the mist. You know God wants Obsanience. Alessa that worthless excuse of a saint. Gave Alice power beyond power. And God is angry."

Then Morgan slowly moved towards Alice. I tried to move to move but avail I could not.

"God has sent me on a task and it has to be fulfilled", Morgan said with a sinister Grin.

He placed a hand on Alice's head. I could see tears pouring out of her eyes.

Morgan seen the pain and hurt etched on my face. His smile grew it was as if he enjoyed my pain.

Then in a flash of Darkness Morgan and Alice was gone 


End file.
